User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Villains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 05:50, July 2, 2010 Nude Torpedo page Okay, just to clear things up. I would always delete that page because unregistered contributors and new users would always create the page, thus I would not trust them. However, you seem different, and I feel that you can be trusted. The page will remain. It doesn't need to be protected since I was the only one deleting it. To be honest, I always thought they said "new torpedo", but I admit that it has been quite a while since I've actually watched the episode. Also, I've been meaning to thank you for all of your help around here. Just recently, my laptop up and died on me, so I've been borrowing people's computers just to access this place every once in a while so people don't think I've just abandoned the place. It really means a lot to me that you're doing so much around here. So thank you, thank you, thank you very very much. fairly 00:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : I have been an administrator on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Wiki for almost two years now. I like KND and in general, cartoons better than most other shows on TV. The P&F Wiki is my primary responsibility, but there's a few others I check and the KND Code Module is one of them. I also bought some of the episodes from iTunes so I can provide new versions of the pictures. : So, you may see me over here from time to time, helping out as the mood strikes me or when I need a break from "my" wiki. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Looking for admins Ah, all right. Thanks for informing me. This way I can continue looking. fairly 04:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: changing Infobox templates I am so sorry it took me so long to get back to you. But I see what you're getting at. Anyway, I give you full permission. I know next to nothing about templates, so, it'd be great if you were to help out. fairly 08:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: different kind of voting idea Yeah, but that's unfair voting. ~ numbuh3♥ 01:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ultimately, I think our voting is fine. ~ numbuh3♥ 15:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: header templates Okay, thanks! It's defiantly something to discuss to Fairly about for the wiki. Maybe a weekly wiki meeting or something. ,':) ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 00:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Question Do you think you can make a logo for our wiki? With the Knd logo in front of words that say "Knd Code Module" in aura font. Then we can put it up where the words "KND Code Module" is at. ;) ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 05:57, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : I made one up in October after Wikia introduced their new Oasis skin, File:KND wordmark.png, which looks like this: : If that works, you can put it in place with the Theme Designer. You might have to save it to your computer first. I'm not sure if the TD will allow you to pick a picture that is already on the wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, thanks! ☺♥numbuhthreefan♥☺ Glee 16:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) What link did you find the logo for the Aura font? I can't find it anywhere!! Ebony. 20:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : I don't remember if I saw a message about it or if I used WhatTheFont, which lets you upload a picture and it will try to identify which font it is from the letters in the picture. You can see Aura here. : For the wordmark above, I took one of the show logos from this wiki and removed the "Codename: Kids Next Door" from the bottom, then lined up the "Code Module" so Numbuh 4's gun looks like it's shooting between the two words. I think I might have to redo it, though, because when I look at it at the top of the page while typing this, it's on a gray background, which makes it harder to see. Or, we need to get around to updating the Theme Designer with a new color scheme so the transparency in the wordmark works better with the background color. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi From a Kim Member Hi, I'm a fellow member from the Kim Possible Wikia. Alockwood1 18:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: range block requested Thanks for reporting that. The user on the IP is now banned for a period of 6 months. Is there any other IP I should block? Since you said they've been coming on with multiples. Right? [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 15:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So do I block all of those? [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 20:01, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : You don't have to do anything else. The range block covers the individual IP addresses. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:07, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 18:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Candidates for deletion kk I'll get right on it. Thanks for telling me. :) [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 21:23, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reporting that. I'm on it. :) [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 05:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I'm protecting right now. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 17:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey My other account Tempy2 was already changed before, but then I try to change it again and it said you can't change your username because I already change it. My account was called Tempy3000 then that's when I change it to Tempy2, so you can't change your username two times only once, so I made this account. Teeder798 (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) : That makes sense. I guess what I was thinking of was having Wikia merge the two accounts together since both are active. They probably can't do that, just a rename to something that isn't already in use. : I undid the "fix" I made to your page. I've seen people go into other users' profile pages before and make changes and there's no real evidence that it's the same person. I thought that might be happening here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Another account I know its crazy, this is me again Tempy2, this is another account of mine I will be using this account for now. Troke14 (talk) 19:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Good to See You Hey, you're still active on the wiki, are ya? Nice to see you again. We got a lot of repairing to do on this wiki.---------'GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263' '(Talk)''' 16:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) : I just stopped by at random and decided to look into why those specific pages were being created by that one user. They were probably looking at the Wanted Pages report, or maybe just going from page to page to clicking on dead links. : I have had to deal with a few users who keep plastering fan fiction on wikis, so cleaning that up is of particular interest to me. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) Oh grief I blocked them; sorry for the delay. A lot's been happening over here and I haven't thought to check everywhere. My apologies. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 05:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm willing to change Brandon1991 (talk) 18:07, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Go to the live chat Brandon1991 (talk) 22:05, October 27, 2013 (UTC)